Lettre à Fred
by hp29
Summary: George écrit une lettre à Fred, deux après que celui-ci soit mort. Il découvre que parfois la magie est plus exceptionnel qu'on pourrait le penser.
Mon cher Fred, mon frère

Je sais que c'est étrange de t'écrire alors que tu es parti. C'était il y a deux ans déjà. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire avant. C'était trop dur pour moi. Tu comprends ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, certainement pour te prouver que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Tu étais mon jumeau, ma moitié.

Je sais que tu te moques de moi au moment exact où j'ai écris que tu étais ma moitié, mais ose dire que c'est faux. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensembles à Poudlard, et pas que là-bas d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens quand on avait 5 ans, tu avais fait pipi au lit quand tu dormais, et pour te soutenir j'avais fait pareil, et maman nous avait punis tous les deux. Te souviens-tu de l'année après ? On avait cassé le balai de Charlie sans le faire exprès parce qu'on voulait apprendre à voler. Tu te souviens aussi de la fois où on avait mis du poil à gratter dans le lit de Percy ? Il nous avait hurlé dessus pendant deux heures, et il n'avait pas remarqué que nous jouions au morpion et à la bataille explosive. Et la fois où on a fait sauter les cuvettes des toilettes de Poudlard et que nous avions mis une potion d'enflure, une autre à hérisser les cheveux et un philtre de confusion.

Mac Gonagall était furieuse et n'a plus voulu nous voir avant deux mois, parce qu'on lui avait donné trop de travail. Mamannous avait envoyé une beuglante.

Enfin bref… Ne fais pas attention aux larmes qui ont tâché le parchemin et à l'encre qui à coulé, il y en a eu et il y en aura encore. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je me suis toujours dis que si j'étais resté avec moi, tu aurais pu te marier, avoir des enfants… Être heureux. J'ai crié ton nom ce jour-là, j'ai crié ton nom plusieurs fois, j'ai jeté un Doloris au mangemort et je l'ai tué. Crois-moi quand je t'ai dit que j'aurais voulu le faire payer beaucoup plus pour ce qu'il a fait. J'ai couru vers toi, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai supplié de ne pas mourir. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas mourir et je t'ai secoué comme un prunier pour te voir te réveiller. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que étais mort. C'était impossible, tu comprends ? C'était impossible que tu sois partis, non je n'arrivais pas à la croire. J'ai hurlé que tu n'étais pas mort, j'ai hurlé ton nom. Je n'entendais plus rien, il n'y avait que toi qui comptais et j'ai pleuré. Et je t'ai serré dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré, pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement. Sais-tu que m'a injecté un sédatif pour que je te lâche, pour que je lâche ton corps ?

J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça été difficile. Je ne suis pas sûr de m'en être encore remis, je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver un jour. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur, en y prenant une place énorme. Tu sais, quand j'ai eu l'oreille coupée, je me suis toujours dit que ce n'était pas grave, puisque tu étais à mes côtés pour me faire des blagues à deux mornilles dessus. La guerre a fait beaucoup de Gred, beaucoup de familles ont été déchirées, des parents ont perdu des enfants, des gens ont perdu leurs frères, leurs sœurs, des oncles, des tantes, et moi… Moi je t'ai perdu.

Il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, je ne sais vraiment pas, mais je venais de me réveiller, et je t'ai entendu. Je te jure que j'ai entendu ta voix. Je n'ai pas compris, parce que tu étais mort, parce que tu étais parti et que c'était donc impossible que tu me parle. Les larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter, et j'ai entendu ta voix qui me parlait dans mon oreille coupée. Je ne peux plus entendre de cette oreille normalement, je ne peux plus, et je t'ai entendu. Tu crois que je peux croire en toi ? Tu crois que tu peux rester avec moi ? Tu crois que je peux croire que c'est un signe que tu m'as envoyé ? Est-ce que je peux penser que d'une certaine manière tu es toujours vivant dans la mort ? Ou que tu me surveille du ciel ?

Aujourd'hui encore j'ai entendu te voix qui me faisait une blague, j'ai ri. J'ai ri pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Au début j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, mais peut-être que notre lien était plus fort que la mort, peut-être que des Dieux ont eu pitié de nous. Ou alors c'était la magie. Une magie dont je ne veux qu'elle ne parte jamais.

Aujourd'hui tu m'as fais promettre d'être heureux, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, je te promets d'essayer. Aujourd'hui quelque chose de nouveau va apparaître, et je te le promets que tu continueras de vivre dans ce monde à travers mes lettres. Je te promets que je t'en écrirai d'autres. Et tu sais que je vais tenir mes promesses, parce que tu sais à quel point c'était important pour nous, nous, Fred et George.

Je t'aime Gred, ton frère George, qui ne t'oubliera jamais.

...

Voilà, voilà, mon premier OS est mis en ligne ! :)

J'espère que la lettre vous a plût malgré les fautes d'orthographe :D

Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser, je lirais vos commentaires avec plaisir :D

Salut ! :D


End file.
